Frank (Unknown Nightmare)
"They were sick... We all are" —Frank to Jim, talking about his other group. Frank was a main character in The Unknown Nightmare. He appears in the first, second and third seasons. He served as a secondary antagonist. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing yet is known of his life before the apocalypse other than he and Dave being friends. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 He is first seen killing one of the undead, and finds Dave and Jim. He has blood on his head and he says that people in his camp were killed. Jim is suspicious and they go back to their camp. Later on, random survivors find his knife, which was most likely stolen by Jim. He later follows Jim when he goes to his backpack. He revealed that he killed the other group, saying that they were sick. After a fight with Jim, he sees a tattoo on Jim's arm, and sticks his knife in Jim's neck, killing him. After Dave finds them, Frank lies and says Jim tried to kill him. They later have to run because of a horde of walkers coming towards the camp. ---- Season 2 Frank doesn't play a big part is the first half of the season. He plays a major part in the second half, when Jesse is murdered. Him being the only one with a knife and Jesse's throat being slit, he is automatically accused. Beforehand Dave took his knife, and Frank noted that there was cutlery in the kitchen. When Dave and Frank are alone, Frank explains that he did kill Jesse, Jim and his other group. Dave ends up killing him, but Frank had planned that. When Frank came back, he was shot by Anya. ---- Season 3 Frank is shown in the flashback episode, murdering his old group. Personality Frank is a nice person when you first meet him, but in reality, he's a psychotic murderer. He can make you think one thing, and completely turn it around. He is a liar, such as when he told Dave that Jim tried to kill him. Relationships Dave Frank and Dave are friends. Dave protects him a lot, especially when Jim starts accusing him of murdering his other group. At the end of the first season, Frank lies to Dave, saying that Jim tried to kill him, even though it was Frank who tried to kill Jim, and succeeded. Dave stays suspicious of him, which comes into the second season. Dave and Frank are bitter towards each other, and Dave ends up killing Frank when Frank admits what he did. Jim Frank had a rocky relationship with Jim. Jim was suspicious of him, and even accused him of murdering his group. At the end of the first season, Frank and Jim had a stand-off, ending with Frank stabbing Jim in the neck, killing him. Frank later lied about what happened to Jim, but Dave didn't exactly believe him. Killed Victims *9 unnamed men, women and children *Numerous counts of the undead *Jim *Jesse Trivia *He is the first person to kill another human after the apocalypse, the second being Charlie, who killed Walter. *He is the character with the most human kills, being 11. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Characters Category:Characters